


Really, Nicholas Sparks?

by starksparker



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Bar, Hotel, M/M, Nicholas Sparks, Vacation, a walk to remember, gin and tonic, tailored suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 07:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksparker/pseuds/starksparker
Summary: You meet Jackson at a hotel bar after a date gone wrong





	Really, Nicholas Sparks?

Soft music plays in the background as the hotel bar is left with only a few couples and a few people seemingly looking to avoid whatever is in their rooms or awaiting them back at home. You sat content with your gin and tonic, making small talk with the bartender every now and again. Mostly, you were just enjoying being away from home and your vacation in general.

"Uh, yeah, can I get a whiskey sour? Thanks." A muscular guy in a well-tailored black suit asks as he takes the seat beside you. You glance over to him as you take a sip from your drink, trying not to stare too long. "Hey." He gives you a toothy smile and you can't help but notice how white his teeth are and how his pale blue eyes compliment his skin.

"Hey." You nod, resting your drink on the bar.

"Jackson." He sticks his hand out for you shake.

"Y/n." His hand is soft as you shake it firmly.

"Nice to meet you." He nods to you with a cornered smile. "Thanks." He nods to the bartender who gives him his drink. "So, what brings you here?"

"Just a vacation." You shake your head with the words.

"Oh, you don't say." He gives you a devilish grin and your stomach seems to explode with butterflies by the simple look. "Why are you down here alone then?"

"Guy can't have a drink?" You quirk a brow with the quick sip of your drink.

"It's just, most people are only here alone when they're waiting for someone or avoiding something." He looks you up and down, taking extra notice in your polished shoes that have never seen even a speck of dirt. Your all black suit is tailored perfectly, something Tim Gunn would be very proud of. "You look pretty dressed up so I'm gonna guess date gone wrong?" He gives you a daring smile as he sips his drink.

You let out a soft chuckle. "Uh, yeah actually." You were set up by a friend of yours and the guy turned out to be horrendous. He was rude to the waiters, never let you get a word in, and he took food off of your plate.

"Well," Jackson starts, "if you want to talk about it, my room is right upstairs." He smirks with the lick of his bottom lip.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" You furrow your brows but hold a steady smile.

"Are you seducible?"

"Really, Nicholas Sparks?" You throw your back at the infamous quote from A Walk To Remember.

"I watched a lot of the film adaptations in high school." He says with confidence, as if that were something impressive.

"It's working for you." You nod, biting the inside of your cheek.

"Shall we?" He wiggles his brows, finishing off his drink and offering you an elbow.

"Fuck it." You shrug, finishing your drink and getting up from your stool before interlocking your arm with his.


End file.
